My Hero
by DemonTail300
Summary: Ruka thinks she's causing everyone pain, so she decides to leave, only leaving a note. When the others find it and tell Rua, he is far from happy. M for mature. Discliamer I own nothing Please enjoy and review


**Hiya Dudes! It's been awhile since I've post something, so I decided to get this idea out of my head. I got the idea from a youtube video, so the main idea belongs to ****KiryuAndCcapacApu**.

Please enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer--I don't own anything except my Author name.

* * *

Ruka gave a sad sigh as she looked at her home, or use to be home. They had defeated the Dark Signers a few weeks ago, but she couldn't help but feel she had let the others down. In her eyes, she barely did anything, except caused them pain. So, after a alot of thinking, she decided to leave. The others would be fine without her and Rua didn't need her around. She only held him back. Double checking that she had everything she needed and her note in place, Ruka walked out the door for the last time.

* * *

A note.

That's all she had left them.

Rua had returned from his walk, only to his Yusei and the others sitting in the twins living room looking worried about something. "Um..What's wrong guys? You look like you just heard the Dark singers are back" joked Rua, trying to lighten the mood. The others looked at him with concern and sadness. "Come on guys, what's wrong? If you won't tell me, I'm going to find Ruka. I have something to give her" said Rua, patting the box he held under his arm. That statment caused them to flinch. They all had a silent agrument between each other, which he gussed Yusei lost as he stood and stepped in front of him. "Rua" he said after a moment and slowly took his package from him. " Ruka left". Rua felt a sense of dread fill him, but tried to push it away the way he always did. "Really? Where'd she go?" he asked from behind his jokester mask. "Rua..Ruka ranaway. She must've left early when we were all gone". Rua fell silent and the others watched him with concerned. "She did leave a note" said Yusei and handed it to him. Rua slowly took it and skimmed through the letter.

_Dear minna-san_

_By the time you've read this, I'll be gone. I just want to apologize for all the pain I caused you with my being a failure. I wish you all the best luck with your luck. Tell Rua, I'm sorry he had to have me for a sister and twin and that I held him back for so long._

_From _

_-Ruka_

The others watched as Rua read over the note and could only think that he would cry at what was written. When he bowed his head with his hair covering his face and his shoulders starting to shake, Aki was ready to comfort him, but they all stopped as they heard him beginning to chuckle darkly. Looking up at them, they all took a step back at the completely dark look he had on his face. "She thinks I'll just let her go like this does she? And here I thought she was the smarter one between us" chukled Rua darkly as he crushed the note in his hand. " She obviously doesn't know me as well as she thought then". Rua looked at the others and smiled a sickly sweet smile that was surely going to cause them nightmares for awhile. "You guys wait here. I'll be back with Ruka before you know it" said Rua cheerfully before going back out the door. The others all stared at the door for a moment, before Crow spoke what was going through each of their minds. "Now that..was scary". Which was met with nods of agreement from the others.

* * *

Ruka was walking on the side of the road that led out of the city. She thought she was doing pretty good and figured she had untill tomorrow till the others found her note. That should give her plenty of time to put some distance between her and the others. She had thought about taking a bus or train, but decided that would leave a trail for the others to follow, so she chose to walk. And not a lot of people used the road she was walking on because of the dense forest it cut through. Ruka was brought out of her thoughts when she heard something coming from the forest. She picked up her pace, but it sounded like the thing was getting closer to her. Looking for something to defend herself with, she saw a the perfect stick for the job and picked it up, ready to face whatever came out of the woods. Someone might have believed it if her legs weren't shaking and she didn't have a nervous look on her face.

So, when she expected a wild animal of some kind, she wasn't ready when she heard a loud crash, followed by a yell, and her brother rolling down a hill and stopping right a few feet away from her. "Oww" moaned Rua as he layed on the ground, covered head to toe in bruises. "R-Rua"stuttered Ruka, dropping the stick and looking in shock at her brother. "Y-you". "Yes._Me_" groaned Rua as he stood and looked at his sister with a mix of exasperation and irratation. "Mind telling me what you're doing out her sis" asked Rua calmly, a bit _too_ calmly, but Ruka wasn't paying to much attention since she was still shocked. "H-how did you find me" asked Ruka. "Hello? We _are_ twins. I know how you think and knew you didn't want to leave us a trail and didn't want to be noticed by anyone, so this road was your only choice. Now, _tell me what you're doing out here_" said Rua. Again, Ruka didn't notice his tone. "Didn't you read the note" asked Ruka.

She was surprised when her brother started to chukle darkly and watched him as he stared at her with a dark, evil look. "Oh, I read the note alright" said Rua and walked over to his sister. Before she could do anything, Rua gave her a hard smack on her head. Ruka stared at her brother in slight shock. Rua had never hit her before,_never_. Ruka had to take a step back as she saw a dark aura surrounded her brother, who had his head bowed, his hair hiding his face and his shoulders shaking. " I went out today because I wanted to surprise my sister with something. I came back to find out she had left and only left a _note_. a _**note**_. Then I had to go through the forest from _**Hell**_! and got pummeled head to toe and felldown a hill!" said Rua "All because my sister had to be a **stupid** _**moron**_!" Ruka looked down, upset , thinking Rua really hated her now for going through all that. "Then why did you come out here then" asked Ruka sadly. "I caused you this much trouble.." "Because I Care About You, You Idiot!"Yelled Rua, intrupting her.

Ruka shot her head up and looked at her brother, who had such a sad look in his eyes as tears fell down his face. "What made you think I blamed you!? Because I don't! And neither do the others" yelled Rua. "But, I couldn't do anything when we fought the Dark Signers. You're the one who mostly dueled Denmark and the others won their duels. I was useless" said Ruka. Rua gave a humorless chuckle. "And here I thought you were the smart one out of us" he said. She looked at him, confused. " You really are an idiot sometimes sis" he said, before looking at her again. "Did you ever think you, even for one second, if you were _**My Hero**_!?"yelled/cried Rua. Ruka stared at her brother in shock. "I watched you ever time you dueled. Sure I was a bit jealous of how well you were, but I was so___proud_ that you were my sister. I thought you were the greatest ever. Then I watched you duel Denmark and I was even more proud. So happy that I had the greatest sister in the world and she was my twin too."Said Rua, tears coming down his face like rivers. He brought his arm up over his face. "Then I found out she left! All because she thought she was causing us pain! Gods Ruka, how stupid can you be?! Why would I want you gone, when I couldn't live without you! I almost _died_ when you went into you're coma! What makes you think you leaving wouldn't cause me pain! We're the other half of each other! How could we go on without the other". Ruka stayed silent and looked at her brother, who was still crying.

She slowly walked over, dropping her bag on the ground, and wrapped her brother in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Rua" she said "Really really sorry". Rua held onto his siter in a tight hug and sobbed crying out 'I forgive you, I forgive you, just don't leave' over and over again. Ruka began to cry too and both were soon on the ground, cling to each other like a life support. They soon calmed down, eyes red and puffy with the occasional hiccup, and helped each other to stand up. "Let's go home Ruka. Where we _**both**_ belong" said Rua quietly. "Yeah, let's go Rua" said Ruka. Ruka grabbed her bag, before she and Rua grabbed each others hands and began the trek home. When they got there, they were both soon in a middle of a hug fest with everyone. Yusei took care of Rua's bruises, then they had a talk with Ruka, before the twins were soon sent off to bed after such a long day.

Ruka looked over at her brother after he knocked on her doorway, carrying a small box. "Glad you're still awake. I wanted to give you your surprise" said Rua. "Close your eveys and turn around. And no peeking Ruka". Ruka gave a small gigle and did as her brother wished. She soon felt something hang around her neck, when Rua said "You can open your eyes now Ruka". Slowly opening her eyes, Ruka gave a gasp at the star shaped locket that was reflected in the mirror that Rua was holding. "Do you like it? I saw it a few weeks ago and thought it would fit you." said Rua. He barely finished speaking when he had an armful of his sister. Rua laughed. "I take that as a yes" Ruka nodded "Thank you Rua. I love it" she said. "I'm glad. Oh! and if you open it, I already put two pictures in it" said Rua. Curious, she opened it up, only to feel tears well up in her eyes. On the left side was a picture of both of them and their parents and on the left was a group picture of all their friends. That picture had been taken a few days after defeating the Dark signers and they had all gotten together for a picnic, it had been one of Ruka's favorite days. Ruka wrapped Rua in another hug. "Rua, this is the best gift I ever had. Thank you" she said. "You're welcome Ruka" said Rua, returning the hug. They stayed like that for a moment, before letting go of each other. "Ruka, could I ask you a favor" asked Rua.

A few hours later, Yusei looked in on Ruka on his way to bed. What greeted him, made him give a small smile. Ruka and Rua were both curled up together on Ruka's bed, each with an arm thrown over the other and their foreheads almost touchings. Though it was the peaceful smiles on their faces that made a smile appear on Yusei's face. He quietly walked over to the bed and made sure the cover was pulled over them, before walking back out the door, which he closed quietly behind him. Aki smiled at the Duel King. " Is Ruka alright" she asked. Yusei nodded. "Yeah, she and Rua are both asleep" he said with a smile. "Rua? When did he sneak in there" asked Aki. "Who knows, but I think he gave Ruka her gift" he said. Aki nodded and both she and Yusei turned to go to their bed. ' In more ways then one' thought Yusei, before for he joined his girlfriend in sleep.

* * *

**So? How was it? I wanted to give a differnet view. We knew Ruka saw Rua like a hero, but what did Rua think of his sister? Also, if you noticed the 'dark' Rua, I got the idea from Fruits baskets (which I don't own). Like Black Haru and Yuki. Also, I can kinda see acting like that at some point. Well, that's all I have. Please Review! Till next dudes!**


End file.
